teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Towa
Towa (トワ, Towa) also known as Baroness Von Underboob, Top Bitch, or Towtruck 'is a character in ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse and Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, she's a witch, former anti-villain/antagonist, and the younger sister of Dabura. She later marries '''Demon God Dumplin becoming Demon Goddess Towa (悪魔 の女神 トワ, Akuma no Megami Towa) after Dumplin defeats Demigra. She later attempted to convert her family into her original agenda of reviving the dead Demon Realm that was still in mind, after being rejected she healed Mira and went back to fighting the Time Patrol and it's members like Paata, her husband, and later her daughter Puddin, while still loving Dumplin, Puddin, and Flanny. It's known that the 2nd Towa that Dumplin seduced and married either was killed, stayed at home, or went back to her own timeline (confirmed to be the third option since Time Patrollers are forbidden of altering timelines). The original one (that we all know and love) was absorbed by her son Mira and then supposedly killed by her daughter Puddin. Personality Originally she's very calm and confident in her abilities, Towa thinks she is superior to every other being, and because of this, underestimates all of her opponents, calling them simple pests in her plan. She is cold and cruel, as shown by her attitude and lack of consideration of how her magic will distort and ruin time. She enjoys brainwashing people, and using her vast knowledge and logic does not hesitate to use that power on anyone, she is perceptive enough to use those with evil hearts to accomplish her goals as they are easier to be controlled. She is extremely persistent in her goals, attempting to distort the timeline even after many failed attempts, simply because of her belief that she is worthy enough to completely destroy the fabric of space and time, and completely alter history to her whim. Even so, Towa seems to draw the line at actually destroying the universe, which she views as a senseless endeavor. Towa is also shown to be willing to go as far as deceiving God of Destruction Beerus not even fearing of his or Whis' power by pretending to be Chronoa and her acting was so convincing that she managed to fool both Beerus and Whis, causing them to leave Age 779 during Freeza's revenge without them realizing her deception until they arrived in Age 852, preventing Whis from assisting Goku and his friends. Towa seems to have changed in quite a subtle way, lessening much of her coldness and cruelness after Dumplin seduced her to be together with him, although she mostly acts the same, she holds a soft spot for the Demon God fulfilling his every need. She finds him refreshing compared to the people she has witnessed across many eras (like when she shrugged off and brushed aside Lirran's flirting and calling her beautiful) and sees his witty commentary and humor as something funny and cute. Towa left Dumplin and Puddin because of her agenda and even fought her daughter once pretending to confuse her for someone else (though Towa did this so she could get away from her attachment to Puddin since she loves her and Dumplin). Her personality slowly changed after leaving her family, slowly going back to her old ways. However she does still care about her husband and daughters, she is just a woman of conviction for her career wanting to protect her fellow Demon people by executing the revival of the Dark Demon Realm since her people were dying and in need of help, she was losing her rationale and focus to the point where she erased Dumplin from history, and by extension her daughter Puddin (However due to Xenoverse Theory and the Dumplins and Towas of different universes having many illegitimate children, Puddin was able to still exist). When Mira betrayed her and his core blowing up would catastrophic, she was not above fighting against Mira, she considered Mira nothing but a failure for his actions against her. Towa realized what she had done and decided to protect Puddin from him and sacrifice herself for her family. Quotes "Oh, not bad. Keep that up and you might make my favorites list." '- Dumplin about to be number 1 on Towa's favorites list.'' "I really should get out and exercise." '- Towa when selected by Dumplin expressing her desire to exercise.'' Family Towa: Alternate timeline self, the second Towa that was also seduced by Dumplin adding to his harem. Whereabouts currently unknown, she either was killed, stayed at home, or went back to her own timeline (confirmed to be the third option since Time Patrollers aren't allowed to alter timelines). Dumplin: The Towas' Demon God of a husband. As he is Number 1 on her favorites list, she finds him refreshing compared to the people she has witnessed across many eras and sees his witty commentary and humor as something funny and cute. A "supposedly" forbiddin love of a Time Patroller and a Time Breaker, Lanipator confirms that "The sex was f**kin fantastic!!!" confirming their shared high libidos. Dumplin is the Tiny Guy to the Tall Towa, who is so much taller than Dumplin he doesn't even come up to her waist. Illegitimate offspring: Across all timelines and universes, Dumplin and Towa have millions of illegitimate offspring there are only a key few they identify as family. Puddin: The Towas' and Dumplin's daughter who serves as a rookie Time Patroller in the Time Patrol. After the events of Xenoverse 1, one of the Towas decided to continue trying to achieve her goals, Dumplin and Puddin decided that they did not agree with her actions and sided with the Time Patrol. Because of this, Puddin is often forced to put a stop to her mother's evildoings. Despite this Puddin seems to be on good terms with her mother, as Towa would often wave at her in the middle of battle or when she invited her to a family Thanksgiving. In fanart, it was revealed that before Puddin chose her form, she was a formless blob with a kitty face. During this time, Towa would often carry Puddin on her head. Once Puddin saw her mother, she said to herself "I want to look just like mommy!" She later then grew into a beautiful woman of her choosing "Tall and Elegant like her mommy. Terrifying and Powerful like her daddy." Although their familial relationship is largely positive, Puddin does have some resentment toward her mother's inexcusable absences in Puddin's life, such as not attending piano recitals or soccer games. This is especially frustrating to Puddin as Towa is literally a time traveller and has no real reason to not be present when Puddin needs her. This resentment is shown when they fight each other after Puddin follows Towa back in time to prevent her from killing Shenron before Shenron could summon Dumplin. Towa attempted to protect Puddin by sending her to the Fuck Box for eternity so she could handle Mira herself, and was later vaporized by Puddin after being absorbed by Mira. Puddin did not wish to kill her own mother, but Mira and Goku's interference forced her hand. She takes very much after both her father and her mother in looks, species, and fashion sense. Her most notable features are her cat like mouth, heart shaped steam holes around her belly button, and her cheerful habit of proclaiming the term "Nya!" Normally, she is seen with Light-Blue eyes but then has Towa's Purple eyes when Puddin's dark side starts becoming dominant. Mira: ' Towas' son/creation. She finds his incestuous thoughts about her disgusting and has stated that she does not like Mira romantically. 'Flanny: Towa and Dumplin's second daughter. Towa held a close bond with her daughter during her time living in the Demon Realm with her. Flanny would later mourn her mother's death at the hands of Puddin. Mechikabura: Towa's boss. Dabura: Towa's older brother, the demon king. Spudz: Towa's step-son. Frogurt: Towa's omnisexed grandchild, whose counterpart also came from the future. Power At first, Towa's power is difficult to measure, but what is known is that she can hold her own against Super Saiyan Trunks. She uses her magic and abilities to assist as a medic and healer) Dumplin and toy with her opponents. As a scientist, she is a more strategic fighter, coming up with clever plans to deal with threats and enemies (that said Towa's raw physical strength was able to cause major damage to the Oozarus they were facing which greatly impressed Dumplin). These abilities would also be inherited by her daughter Puddin. In Xenoverse, she is capable of delivering rapid attacks from her staff and kicks, while moving around the battlefield with speed and grace. Like her brother, she is proficient at using a spear in combat, and is quite skilled at wielding her spear-staff. She is shown to be a powerful dark magic user, strong enough to control Cell during the Cell Games and Future Perfect Cell in the altered history of Age 785 of Trunks' timeline. Xenoverse 2, Puddin is able to hold her own against Towa though Towa was holding back (likely due to Towa still loving Puddin so instead she tries to get away from her attachment). Towa is proficient in both Ki and Magic and is able to transform into Darkness Towa which increases her powers and to an even further extent with Demon Goddess Towa gaining Godly Ki and Magic. Similar to Bulma and Dr. Gero, Towa is a BRILLIANT scientist. Like Dr. Gero, she is skilled in bio-mechanical engineering, genetic engineering, biology, and hacking into computers. Her skills in magic have been so advanced to copy the abilities of gods like the Demon God Dumplin's Fuck Box. Techniques Towa along with hand-to-hand combat, utilities Mana and Ki for her attacks. Towa's main weapon is her staff which she can use for many offensive and defensive magical abilities, such as healing. # Flight (Towa is capable of flight). # Mana Sense (It is likely that she possesses the ability to sense Mana from sources like Dumplin, likely from him granting her that ability). # Ki Blast (The most basic energy attack). # Ki Sense (Towa can sense Ki naturally and uses this ability to identify fighters who possess powerful energy. Like her brother, she uses Kili as a unit of measurement for Power Levels). # Time Breaker Mask (Towa acquired these after becoming a Demon Goddess). # Towa's Dark Magic (Towa is capable of using dark magic invented by Démigra in order to power up people into darker, more evil, and more powerful entities. She does this by launching a beam from her staff which infects the target with Dark Magic energy). # Size Manipulation (Using her staff, Towa can shrink or grow someone under her control). # Boobie Sauce (Towa fires a dark energy sphere that splits into five, and slows the opponent on impact. One of Towa's Super skills in Dragon Ball Xenoverse). # Position Shift (Towa fires a Ki blast that causes her and her opponent to switch positions. One of Towa's Super skills in Dragon Ball Xenoverse). # Time Bullet (Towa traps the opponent in a sphere of dark energy. One of Towa's Super Skills in Dragon Ball Xenoverse). # Full Power Charge (A technique used by Towa to charge Mana. One of Towa's Super skills in Dragon Ball Xenoverse). # Vanish (Towa warps off the battlefield temporarily via teleportation to the Fuck Box before reappearing a few seconds later. Towa's Evasive skill in Dragon Ball Xenoverse). # Energy Zone (Towa's Ultimate Skill in Dragon Ball Xenoverse, where she throws her staff into the ground (or air when Towa is not on the ground) and draws the Time Breaker symbol creating magic circle and uses rapid movement to teleport into the circle and grabs her staff while spinning around gracefully before launching a sphere of dark energy upwards, which produces a circular zone of energy that heals Towa and any allies with in the zone). # Time Bullet (ヘルバレット) (Towa creates a spherical space of magical energy around the opponent restraining and damaging the opponent). # Merge Darkness (Darkness Towa possess the power to forcefully merge Cyborg 18 with Super 17 using her magic). # Towa's Spear Staff (A staff with sharpened points on each end, which Towa uses to cast magic (such as Towa's Dark Magic or Energy Zone), to attack enemies, and perform other techniques (such as Position Shift). She is capable of wielding it gracefully and effortlessly. She also uses the staff to sit on while floating in midair in a manner reminiscent of a witch's broom). # Supervillain transformation granting (A powerful spell created by Towa, which allows a user to shave off life in order to transform and achieve a greater level of power). # Fruit of the Tree of Might (Demon Realm) (An amplified variant of the Fruit of Tree of Might developed by Towa to allow for an unfinished non-transformation variant of the Supervillain form). # Wormhole (Towa is capable of creating wormholes, allowing her to travel through time and obtain allies from other timelines). # EX-Fusion (By wearing a Metamo-Ring and performing the Fusion Dance, Towa can perform EX-Fusion with Arale to create Towale or with Gine to create Towane. # Battle Prep (One Mana Orb charged at start of battle. One of Towa's Passive Skills. # Hard Worker (Gain more EXP. One of Towa's Passive Skills). # Instantaneous Movement/Instant Transmission (The ability to teleport by locking in on a energy signature. One of Towa's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. # The Fuck Box (While not as powerful as Dumplin's version however, allowing Puddin to escape with the aid of Bardock) (Towa has learned how to access the Fuck Box from Dumplin). Gallery File:Towa.jpg|Towa in Dragon Ball Xenoverse File:TowaU7.png|Towa in Dragon Ball Online File:Darkness_Towa.png|Darkness Towa File:Darkness_Towa_close_up.png|Darkness Towa closeup File:Darkness_Towa_Heroes_Xenoverse.jpg|Darkness Towa in Heroes and Xenoverse File:Demon_Goddess_Towa.png|Demon Goddess Towa in Super DB Heroes File:Dumplin_X_Towa_(OTP).jpg|Dumplin and his wives the Towas It s dumplin time by acelious-d94j372.png|Dumplin Pool Party with the Towas, Nappa, and Colonel Violet Dumplin and Towa The Dumptruck and Towtruck OTP on a Motorcycle Xenoverse XV1 The Adventures of Dumplin.png|Dumplin and Towa on a motorcycle File:Puddin s conception by moofamdeez-damsohb.png|Dumplin and the Towas conception of Puddin Puddin wanting to be tall and elegant like her mommy Towa.jpg|Puddin wanting to be tall and elegant like her mommy File:Dumplin Towa and Puddin The Dumplin Strut colored.png|Towa witnesses the Dumplin and Puddin doing The Dumplin Strut File:Towa and Puddin.jpg|Towa and Child Puddin Mother-Daughter Moment File:Puddin holding a pudding doll.jpg|Child Puddin interacting with her mother File:Towa blushing at Puddin.jpg|Cat-Mouthed Towa blushing at Child Puddin Masakox oc paata vs towa re re repost by ghoastgoat77-db2pbti.jpg|Towa staring at Paata's butt File:Dumplin Towa Puddin and Spudz.jpg|Towa and some of her family members File:Puddin family photo.jpg|Towa with Baby Puddin Family Photo File:Baby Puddin and Dunplin struting.jpg|Towa watching Baby Puddin and Dumplin doing The Dumplin Strut Dumplin Towa Mira Puddin Flanny Cooler Future Frogurt (with a MR. STAKE shirt) Christmas Fan-Art Dragon Ball Xenoverse 1 and 2 XV2 TFS Team Four Star.jpg|Towa and her family during Christmas Puddin's Family Baseball team.jpg|Puddin's Family Baseball team Puddin's Family Baseball Xenoverse 2 XV2 TFS Team Four Star.jpg|Puddin's Family Baseball Towa giving Puddin a replica of her outfit leaving Dumplin uncomfortable TFS Team Four Star XV2 Xenoverse 2.jpg|Towa giving Puddin a replica of her outfit Dumplin angel with Towa.jpg|Dumplin Batman Angel with Towa Dumplin the Dump truck and Towa the Tow truck.jpg|Dumplin and the Towa harem, his many wives Team Four Star Characters Version 2.jpg|Dumplin and the other TFS GAMING characters Dumplin Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle Card.png|Dumplin Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle Card Dumplin's STATS on his DBZ Dokkan Battle Card.png|Dumptruck and Towtruck Combo Technique Trivia * The name "Towa" comes from the Japanese word "Towa" which means "eternity". * The name of the Dumplin X Towa pairing is "The Dumptruck and the Towtruck". * She is referenced in The Dating World of Team Four Star Gaming Dating Sim, a downloadable game by WonderGamer101 * There was a fan theory that an alternate timeline version of herself was a Towa before Dumplin fell in love with her and became the villain of ''Xenoverse 2'', this was later denied by Word Of God Lanipator. * It's confirmed that Dumplin has a harem of Towas from different timelines that he seduced. * Noting her death and betrayal to Dumplin, she may be the reason why Dumplin/Popo is so cold to people in the future. Category:Xenoverse Category:Xenoverse 2 Category:Dragon Ball Fusions Category:Royal Characters Category:Aliens Category:Demons Category:Females Category:Former Villains Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Immortal beings Category:Waifus Category:Gods Category:Siblings Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Omnisexual Characters Category:Female Villains Category:Team Four Star Category:Dumplin Family Category:Universe 7 Residents Category:Main Villains Category:Mothers Category:Z Fighters Category:Time Patrollers Category:Time Breakers Category:Tomboys